Going back
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Ian is the first avatar in 350 years, the first one after Korra. But when he accidentally sends himself back to Republic City, how will an Avatar unwilling to do his duty but heads with Korra? Not to mention the 40 year old Korra that only he can see? Set long-time. Disclaimer thing. Please tell me how I did.


Authors note: FYI, I found out about Legend of Korra a week ago and have since watched the entire series. And then shortly following the season finale, I got an idea. Good Avatar vs OC Good Avatar. Of course time travel has to be involved. Don't worry and don't hate me if it sucks, I might turn it into a series if I get a lot of reviews. -Jay.

_There are bad days, then there are legendary bad days. This was turning into one of those._

_ -Riddick (2013 film) _

Life sucks when you've had a forty year old woman in your head all of your life. She still hadn't told me her name, it was always just "You'll find out when you start doing your duty.".

I hated how she made everything so cryptic. I couldn't even bend her away. Partially, I think that's because I'm the only one who can see her. Trust me when I say I'm the only one who can see or hear her. It's depressing on how she critiques all of my technique. From air bending to lava bending. I even tried bloodbending her away. I just ended up hurting my self. Ever tried bloodbending yourself? It's not fun. Her and her little Water republic getup was irritating too. Seriously, if she was a figment of my imagination, she should dress in typical earthbender attire typical of New Ba Sing Se. The old one was destroyed by the tidal wave 250 years ago. It wiped out a lot of the city's even inland. Leave it to the Air empire to conquer the fire nation that was barley clinging to life They almost took over the entire United Republics of Earth in the process. As a result, airbenders were feared and respected. I should know, one of them killed my parents. After that , (as I had called her since) was the one raising me. Of course unlike the police, she wasn't surprised when I started to bend more than just Earth and Metal. Within a year I had airbended and waterbended and firebended. She seldomed called me by my name. Ian. It was always 'Avatar'. Whatever that means. She kept preaching about balance and how it was my duty to keep it. "Isn't that what the leaders of countries jobs are?" I had asked her.

"The Avatar is the one who keeps things in balance when those leaders commit wrong doings. It is your sacred duty to..." she stopped when I started giggling.

"What?"

"Duty."

"Your impossible."

"Look who's talking, your not real. Your all in my head."

She leaned in close to me and jabbed me in the chest. "I'm all in your spirit."

See what I have to put up with? Eventually I got sick of it. Of her. Of this Avatar crap. I took a boat and decided to visit the sunken portal in Republic Bay. Rumor has it there was a city there once. I pulled up along side the beam of energy in the water. It was freaky when I got close because 's eyes started glowing pure white. I leapt under water, holding my breath as I swam to the black bottom where the shimmering portal was. I glared at her. She shrugged. I swam through the portal and hit solid ground. "Careful. Grounds right there." She chuckled.

I grumbled some curse words and continued to the hole in the tree. I sat down and tried to meditate. "I always appreciated meditation the older I got."

"Your not real. You never were."

"Yes I was." She hissed angrily.

I focused, trying to rid her from my mind. This was my last option. I tried spirit water, counsleing, bloodbending, medication, but she wouldn't go away.

"What are you doing Ian?" She asked.

I grimaced, keeping my eyes shut. "Trying to get you out of my head."

"You can't unconnect yourself from me. As an Avatar with only one previous life to connect to, you have a very strong connection to me."

"La la la, I'm not listening."

"You need to wake up and realize who you really are" she shot back.

I started getting angry. "Shut up."

I could feel my power building. "You are the Avatar now and you need to.."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed as the tree exploded, sending me flying.

The last thing I expected was to be physically colliding with someone. "Hey!" I heard a girls voice shout, younger than mine. I got up bleary eyed to her laugh.

"Sorry, I..." I stopped when I saw the blue arrow tattoo on her forehead. "Airbender." I hissed. I stomped my foot, encasing her in stone and summoned fire into my hand and water from a puddle in the other. "Trying to come back and finish the job?"

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this to me?" She cried.

I clenched my teeth and dropped the water and began to torture the little girl with bloodbending. "Don't play games with me! Your kind killed my family!"

The girl unbelievably looked at who was charging at me. "Korra, help me!"

"Jinora?" I heard a voice call from up the crater filled with spirit vines. I dodged as I looked at the could have been 's daughter. "Hey you! Get away from Jinora!"

"Oh great now there are two of you in my head." I showered as slept at me again. I dodged and slammed her with a blast of air, knocking my self backwards. I slammed up against a fine to find the girl freeing her self and the team of and daughter bearing down on me. "Korra stop!"

Strangely both of them stopped. The younger had me by my throat but the older turned toward Jinora. "How are there two of you? And different ages?"

Korra, the younger of the threat team turned back around to face the airbender. "Minors, what do you mean, there is only one of me."

"Wait, you can see her too?" I coughed. "Tell her to go away."

"See what? I can't see anything!" The Korra complained.

I took the opportunity to blast the Korra girl off me with fire. "Get away from me! Take with you!"

"Who's ?" Korra got to her feet. "And how can you bend more than one element."

looked directly at Jinora. "Because he is the Avatar after me. 350 years in the future."

"Stop calling me that!" I tried to encase her in rock but it failed.

Korra came at me again but the squeak got in the way. "Korra, don't!"

"Hes trying to hurt you!"

"He's the Avatar from 350 years in the future and I think your ghost or at least part of your spirit that wasn't the Avatar is haunting him!"

"Then how is he here?" Korra exclaimed as I backed away slowly. "How is it even possible for there to be two Avatars in the same place at the same time?!"

Jinora considered it before answering. "Did you destroy the tree in the spirit world?"

I nodded nervously. Ghost-Korra whispered something in Jinora's ear.

"She's stuck here until her tree regrow in her time period."

Yep. It's officially a bad day.

Authors note: Please tell me how I did. I think the people were a bit OoC but I hope it was still a decent read. -Jay


End file.
